Crônicas de Amor e Confusão V: Mar Sem Fim
by Dama 9
Summary: Essa história se passa dois anos antes do retorno de Sorento, Tetis e Jullian a Atenas. Fic introdutória de Ariel. Casal principal Tétis e Jullian
1. Chapter 1

_O jovem de cabelos vermelhos parecia impaciente, batendo a mão insistentemente sobre o balcão do bar. Suspirou pesadamente, quando viu entrar na Toca um jovem de certa forma parecido consigo._

_Porte atlético, os longos cabelos azulados e lisos caindo até quase a cintura, os orbes acinzentados cintilavam._

**-Finalmente;** _Dionísio falou irritado**. –**_**Já estava ficando cansado de esperar.**

**-Irmãozinho. Irmãozinho. Paciência nunca foi sua virtude preferida, não? –**_Apolo perguntou com um sorriso debochado._

**-Abusa vai, você só conseguiu convencer a Dama 9 a te deixar contar essa crônica porque eu tenho que resolver umas coisas;** _Dionísio falou, se não fosse a autora apartar a briga nos bastidores, certamente que os dois irmãos teriam se atracado e literalmente uma tragédia grega teria acontecido._

_Não é novidade entre as divindades que Apolo andou se interessando pela parceria feita entre Dama 9 e Dionísio, porem a oportunidade nunca chegava e agora, bem... Dionísio tinha um compromisso bem importante e não poderia ficar essa noite com os leitores._

**-Você ainda vai me agradecer;** _Apolo falou._

**-Que seja;** _Dionísio bufou, enquanto arrumava o sobretudo preto nas costas_**–Mato você se deixar faltar vinho pro pessoal. As garrafas estão lá embaixo na adega;**

**-Você já disse isso;** _Apolo falou rolando os olhos, desde que falara com o irmão, ele lhe dera uma lista das coisas que poderia ou não fazer enquanto estivesse na Toca._**–Alem do mais, por mim estaríamos na Balada das Musas, mas você insistiu que fosse aqui;**

**-Nunca;** _ele respondeu com os orbes estreitos**. –**_**Caso você tenha esquecido, essas crônicas de chamam 'Crônicas de Amor e Confusão", na Toca do Baco, isso quer dizer, minha Toca, não sua Balada;** _Dionísio completou gesticulando nervosamente. _

**-Ta certo, vai embora logo, que você esta me atrasando;**

**-Boa noite;** _ele falou saindo do estabelecimento_

**-Finalmente;** _Apolo falou, deixando o sobretudo que usava em cima do balcão, fez um breve alongamento e o sorriso em seus lábios se alargou._

**-Boa noite a todos. Como vocês viram. Meu caro irmãozinho foi obrigado a deixá-los devido a alguns compromissos que eram impossíveis de serem ignorados, por isso, eu estou aqui e permanecerei com vocês até o final da noite.**

_Caminhou devagar, até puxar um banco e sentar-se sobre ele no meio do salão. Agora todas as atenções estavam sobre si._

**-Uma vez eu ouvi uma frase interessante e gostaria de compartilhá-la com vocês. Alguns dizem que 'O Coração de Uma Mulher é Um Oceano Cheio de Segredos'. Com isso concordo perfeitamente. Não há nada mais fascinante do que os segredos ocultados pelo tempo num coração capaz de suportar coisas que até os deuses duvidam.**

**Ao longo dos séculos conheci mulheres guerreiras, que lutavam por seus objetivos. Mulheres frágeis, cujo único objetivo era serem amadas. Mas vi também mulheres capazes de escreverem o próprio destino e criarem seus próprios caminhos. E é sobre uma dessas mulheres que falaremos essa noite.**

**Um romance que nasceu nos primórdios da humanidade e que sobreviveu até os tempos de hoje.**

**Medo. Hesitação. Coragem. Arrependimento. Esperança.**

**Tantos sentimentos despertados em corações mortais que nessa crônica mostrar-se-ão de forma evidente na vida de dois jovens.**

**Conheçam agora Mar Sem Fim. Lembranças do passado e antigos sentimentos voltam a aflorar. E Tétis e Julian vão começar a encontrar seu caminho.**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Nota: Essa crônica se passa dois anos antes de Ariel e é a ponte de ligação com alguns fatos citadas na mesma.

* * *

**

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão V**

**Mar sem Fim**

**Capitulo 1: O Começo do Fim.**

**I – Um Lampejo de Memória.**

Estava fraca, não tinha mais forças pra lutar contra a arrebentação. Sentiu uma lufada de vento frio em sua face. Tentou respirar, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi engolir uma horrível porção de água salgada, que correu queimando pela garganta.

Não conseguia mais, porém sua alma estava aliviada, conseguira salvá-lo, era só o que importava agora. Não estaria ao lado daquele que jurara respeito, fidelidade... E amor, porem agora ele nunca saberia disso.

Começava a perder a consciência, mas sentiu uma delicada mão fechar-se com força sobre a sua e sem um pingo de cerimônia, puxar-lhe para fora da água.

Sentiu o corpo cair num baque seco de encontro a areia úmida. Gotas de água cristalina caiam do céu sobre seu corpo, tentava se levantar, mas o Maximo que conseguiu foi rastejar alguns centímetros de onde estava.

Forçava os olhos a se focalizarem em algum ponto qualquer que lhe permitisse ter certeza de que ainda estava viva, mas respirar ficava cada vez mais difícil. Seu corpo ainda lutava por sobrevivência, porém seu cosmo estava se apagando. Simplesmente fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo cair inerte sobre a areia sem mais oferecer resistência diante do inevitável.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um. Dois. Três... Era como se sentisse por três vezes algo se comprimir em seu peito. A dor era terrível. Sentia a garganta seca e os lábios rachados, era como se a água que tivesse ingerido, quisesse voltar por onde entrara.

Ao longe ouvia duas vozes preocupadas, gritando como se quisessem acordá-la, mas sentia-se fraca de mais até pra tentar reconhecê-las. Sentiu algo macio tocar seus lábios e uma lufada de ar tocar a entrada da garganta.

Novamente aquela dor. Uma puxada de ar dada somente por impulso, no susto Tétis tentou se levantar. Rapidamente foi virada de lado e toda a água salgada que engolira finalmente sairá.

Tossil convulsivamente até conseguir expelir a ultima gota de água. Fechou os olhos firmemente, a respiração estava descontrolada, queria se levantar, mas algo pesado sobre si a impedia de fazer isso.

-Diga alguma coisa? –uma voz pediu, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros, obrigando-a a reagir e manter-se consciente.

-Q-qu-em é vo-cê? –ela perguntou com a voz enrouquecida, abrindo parcialmente os olhos.

Não sabia onde estava? Que dia era? Ou quanto tempo passara sendo arrastada pelas ondas do mar até parar ali? E quem eram as pessoas que lhe salvaram?

-Sorento me ajude aqui; a primeira voz chamou por alguém a seu lado. Conhecia esse nome. Não, não era possível que...?

-Vamos, reaja; Sorento falou, tentando lhe manter consciente, mas a cada vez sentia-se perdendo os sentidos novamente.

Aos poucos foi se acalmando. Era como se ter os delicados dedos de um anjo afagando-lhe as melenas, uma lagrima pendeu de seus orbe quando sentiu uma onda de paz e um leve torpor abraçar-lhe o corpo, fazendo a dor passar.

Não ouvia mais as vozes, talvez estivesse dormindo, ou morrido de vez, porem sentiu algo frio lhe tocando a testa, uma gota de água gelada escorreu pela lateral de sua face. Era tão reconfortante.

Uma voz parecia lhe chamar, abriu com vagar os olhos confusos, encontrando a sua frente um jovem de cabelos azuis, quase acinzentados e orbes rosados, tinha a impressão de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas sentia-se tão cansada que a única coisa que não queria fazer agora era pensar.

-Ainda bem que acordou; o marina falou com suavidade, enquanto voltava a molhar o pano em uma bacia de água, que jazia em cima de um criado mudo ao lado da cama.

-Onde estou? –ela perguntou com a voz baixa e enrouquecida, sentia a garganta seca e os lábios levemente rachados por causa da água salgada.

-Não se preocupe, esta em Atenas, na casa do Julian; Sorento respondeu amigavelmente, porem não reprimiu um suspiro aliviado por finalmente vê-la acordada.

Nunca imaginara que fosse vê-la justamente ali, na praia. Não sabia quanto tempo ela passara sendo arrastada pelo mar, para que justamente após o termino do eclipse de Hades ela aparecesse ali na praia do Cabo e viva.

Não podia negar que tudo estava acontecendo de forma estranha. **_Primeiro_** Jullian do nada recuperava a consciência de Posseidon e ao pé do Cabo Suinon lhe falava sobre a batalha que Seiya e os outros travavam no inferno contra Hades.

Depois veio o cosmo estranho que vira pouco antes do termino do eclipse se manifestar. No escuro só vira uma luz azulada no meio do mar, vindo de dentro das águas, não sabia o que era, mas algo dentro de si o mandava ir até lá. Saiu correndo, por fim, encontrou a sereia deitada na areia da praia quase morta.

Na verdade pensara que ela tivesse morrido quando salvou a vida de Jullian, mas fora um milagre realmente grande ela estar viva.

-Eu conheço você; Tétis falou, tentando recordar-se de quem era realmente ele.

-Sim, mas agora só descanse, depois conversamos; ele falou cobrindo-a até o pescoço com um lençol fino.

Era estranho como podia ouvir uma doce melodia que aos poucos lhe fazia fechar os olhos. Até adormecer completamente. Sorento notou que ela finalmente dormira, guardando por fim, o delicado instrumento de siringe no bolso de dentro da jaqueta, afastou-se parcialmente, indo sentar-se numa poltrona no canto do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Uma cálida luz entrava pela janela, abriu os olhos lentamente acostumando-se com a claridade do ambiente, enquanto levava as mãos aos olhos impedindo que a luz batesse diretamente nos mesmos, parecia que já havia amanhecido. Com certa dificuldade levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela.

Afastou levemente a cortina, dali tinha uma visão maravilhosa do mar. Aos poucos flashs do que aconteceu voltaram a sua mente.

A destruição do templo. Jullian. O mar, quanto tempo passara sendo arrastada pelas águas? Quem a salvou? – Tétis acabou sedo tirada de seus pensamentos com a abertura da porta.

-Com licença; uma Sra de idade falou entrando no quarto.

-Oi; ela respondeu voltando-se pra ela.

-Quem bom que acordou, o jovem Sr estava muito preocupado com a Srta; ela falou. Tétis olhou-a visivelmente confusa. –Srta, aqui estão algumas roupas para que possa trocar as outras; a Sra falou, deixando algumas peças de roupa sobre uma cômoda próxima a janela.

-Obrigada; Tétis respondeu com a voz fraca, só agora se dera conta de que estava usando um vestido fino de cor branca, quem a trocara?

-Ahn! O jovem Sr pediu que a trocasse, enquanto providenciava os cuidados necessários pra Srta; ela falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. –Ele ficou muito preocupado, por causa da Srta levar tanto tempo pra acordar;

-Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Três dias e ele não saia daqui; ela completou com um sorriso tranqüilizador.

-"Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa"; ela pensou.

-Posso entrar? –Sorento perguntou batendo na porta entreaberta.

-Pode Sr, já estou de saída, Srta se precisar de algo só me chamar; ela falou lançando um ultimo olhar a Tétis e saindo.

Tétis observou-a sair e acabou por voltar seu olhar para o jovem na porta, agora conseguia reconhecê-lo. Era Sorento de Sirene, General Marina do Pacifico Sul.

-Sorento; Tétis chamou, o marina entrou no quarto como se estivesse esperando mesmo sua permissão para entrar. Fechou a porta em seguida, encaminhou-se até duas poltronas existentes no outro lado do quarto, pedindo a Tétis que o seguisse.

Tétis sentou-se de frente pra ele, sentia a mente rodopiar, queria respostas, mas mal conseguia formular as perguntas.

-Pensei que tivesse morrido depois que salvou Jullian; ele começou quebrando aquele silencio. –Mas durante a guerra entre os cavaleiros de bronze contra Hades em meio a um eclipse uma luz apareceu no mar e Posseidon despertou mais uma vez; ele continuou, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. –Foi um milésimo de segundo, mas o cosmo dele era muito forte. Ele fez com que as armaduras de ouro atravessassem o inferno parar ajudar os cavaleiros nos Campos Elíseos a impedir Hades de destruir a Terra.

-E o que aconteceu depois? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Do topo do Cabo eu vi uma luz no meio do mar, antes de acabar o eclipse, quando cheguei até a praia te encontrei lá quase morta;

-Quem foi que me salvou? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Não sei, quando cheguei lá, você já estava na praia, não vi mais ninguém por perto; ele respondeu intrigado com esse fato também.

-Só lembro de estar quase morrendo e alguém me puxar pra fora da água e me jogar na areia, não consegui fazer mais nada; ela comentou.

-Entendo, o choque deve ter sido muito grande, o que me admira é eu você esteja viva, foi um milagre; ele completou.

-Ahn! E Posseidon? –ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Posseidon ou Jullian? –ele perguntou com um olhar enigmático.

Tétis estreitou os orbes de maneira perigosa, fazendo um meio sorriso surgir nos lábios do marina.

-Calma, só queria saber se você não bateu com a cabeça ou coisa do tipo; ele falou gesticulando displicentemente. –Posseidon está preso na ânfora de Athena, possivelmente em meio aos destroços do santuário do mar, só volta a Terra daqui a uns 200 anos no mínimo, já o Jullian esqueceu de tudo que ocorreu antes do seu décimo sexto aniversario; ele completou.

-"Ele esqueceu de tudo então"; ela pensou com certa tristeza ao constatar que ele esquecera até mesmo de si.

-Jullian estava preocupado com você; Sorento falou de repente. –Quase me enlouqueceu, não me deixava cuidar direito de você e não deixava mais ninguém chegar perto; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Não sei, ele parecia se lembrar de você, mas quando perguntei, ele não quis me dizer nada, não parecia estar mentindo e sim na duvida; ele respondeu.

-Entendo; Tétis murmurou como resposta.

-Uhn! Tétis; Sorento chamou, vendo-a olhar vagamente pela janela.

-O que?

-Como você **realmente** se sente? –Sorento perguntou serio.

-Estou bem, mas minha cabeça dói um pouco; ela respondeu de maneira vaga. –Algumas coisas eu não consigo me lembrar;

-Como, por exemplo? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Quanto tempo eu fiquei boiando no mar? Ou quem poderia ter me salvado? Não sei, algo em minha mente parece saber a resposta, mas não dá, não consigo lembrar; ela falou em tom aflito.

-Fique calma, foi pelo choque que sofreu, com o tempo você vai lembrar; ele respondeu, levantando-se. –É melhor voltar a deitar, vou buscar algo pra comer e um remédio pra dor de cabeça, daqui a pouco eu volto; ele falou já chegando a porta.

-Sorento; Tétis chamou-o.

-Uh!

-Obrigada;

-Não há porque agradecer, no final todos tínhamos sido manipulados e nem mesmo o imperador teve culpa dos desastres, agora só nos resta seguir em frente; ele respondeu, como se compartilhasse de suas duvidas.

-Certo; ela respondeu num murmúrio, ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

**II – Uma Sereia entre Deuses.**

Pelo menos duas vezes durante a manhã e tarde, Tétis recebeu a visita de Sorento, conversaram sobre vários assuntos e o marina lhe contou que ele e Jullian pretendiam viajar pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas que sofreram com as enchentes.

Ela ficou surpresa ao saber disso, mas não comentou nada com Sorento. Agora praticamente as guerras haviam cessado, o que faria da vida dali em diante, não tinha mais a mínima idéia.

-Como assim ela acordou e eu sou o ultimo, a saber, disso; a voz soou áspera atrás da porta, Tétis ouviu o som de passos pesados se aproximarem.

-Mas Sr. Foi o jovem Sorento que pediu...; A voz aflita da Sra que lhe trouxera as roupas foi cortada pelo jovem.

-Esta certo pode ir, com Sorento eu me entendo depois; Jullian respondeu parando na porta.

Viu a Sra fazer uma breve reverencia e saiu dali quase correndo. Suspirou cansado, a mais de três dias esperava sabe-se lá porque, para vê-la acordada. Em seu interior sabia que a conhecia, mas algo dentro de sua memória impedia que ele se lembrasse.

Levou a mão até a porta dando três batidas. Lá dentro Tétis encolheu-se mais entre as cobertas, sentiu um arrepio cruzar as costas. Por algum motivo desconhecido sentia medo. Não queria vê-lo, agora que pra ele ela seria uma completa estranha, mas não se pode lutar contra o inevitável.

-Entre; ela respondeu com a voz tremula, enquanto sentava-se na cama.

O jovem herdeiro entrou no quarto com certa cautela. Olhou para a jovem que ainda tinha a face pálida. Algo em sua mente queria lembrar, mas...

-Ahn! Como você esta? –ele perguntou timidamente se aproximando da beira da cama, hesitante.

-Bem, obrigada; ela respondeu.

-Uhn! Você se cama Tétis, não? –ele perguntou, sentindo-se completamente perdido. Simplesmente não sabia o que falar agora. Tétis apenas assentiu. –Sorento me disse que eram amigos; ele comentou.

-Digamos que sim; ela respondeu, tentando sentir-se menos tensa.

-Tétis, uhn, sei que isso pode parecer meio estranho até um absurdo, mas tenho a impressão de já ter lhe visto antes; ele falou ficando tenso, precisava saber se era isso que lhe atormentava tanto.

-...; Tétis ficou tensa, será que ele estava se lembrando de algo que fez como imperador?

-Uhn! Esquece, deve ser besteira minha, desculpe; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Sei que parece meio precipitado, mas acho que Sorento já lhe contou sobre o projeto que estamos trabalhando;

-Já, para ajudar as vitimas da enchente; ela respondeu.

-Então, eu estava pensando que, bem, quando você se recuperar não quer vir junto com a gente, não precisa se sentir pressionada para responder, é só uma sugestão; ele falou com um sorriso sem graça;

Tétis se perguntou confusa, sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo. Algo dizia que isso não passava de um reflexo de memória do subconsciente, mas quanto ele poderia lembrar-se?

-Tudo bem; ela falou sorrindo serenamente.

-Uh! –ela murmurou confuso.

-Obrigada pelo convite, vai ser um prazer acompanhá-los; ela respondeu.

-Que bom; ele falou sorrindo, fazendo a corar momentaneamente. –Bem, vou deixá-la descansar, logo Emilia vai trazer o jantar, espero que não se importe, é melhor que não se esforce pra descer e subir as escadas enquanto não se recuperar completamente.

-Não precisa se preocupar, já estou bem; Tétis respondeu constrangida com tanto cuidado, ela pretendia levantar-se da cama, mas sabe-se lá como. Jullian parou ao seu lado na cama, fazendo-a gentilmente voltar a deitar-se.

-É melhor que fique assim, para se recuperar melhor; ele falou suavemente, sentando-se na beira da cama, enquanto a cobria com uma colcha.

-Obrigada; ela falou, porem sentiu a face queimar diante do olhar indecifrável do jovem sobre si.

Jullian observava atentamente a face da amazona, quase conseguia se lembrar de onde a conhecia. Instintivamente levou a mão até a face enrubescida. Entretido, deixou os dedos correrem pela pele sedosa, prendendo-se entre os fios dourados. **_Tão surreal como uma sereia_**; uma voz pareceu sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

-Jullian, Emilia me disse que estava aqui; Sorento falou, entrando inesperadamente no quarto. Jullian afastou-se no susto, dando-se conta do que estava fazendo. –Ahn! Atrapalho algo? –Sorento perguntou de forma inocente.

-Não; os dois responderam nervosamente.

-Bem, como disse Emilia me falou que você estava surtando e que tinha vindo pra cá; o ex-marina falou divertido.

-Por falar nisso precisamos conversar; Jullian falou ficando serio e lançando um olhar mortal ao ex-marina que engoliu em seco.

-Ahn! Sobre o que seria? –ele perguntou cauteloso, já imaginando que seria sobre o fato de Tétis ter acordado e ele não ter falado nada.

-Tétis aceitou nos acompanhar, precisamos resolver para onde vamos primeiro; ele respondeu desanuviando o semblante carregado.

-Ah! Isso; Sorento flou aliviado. –Claro, quando quiser começamos;

-Bom tenho que resolver algumas coisa, vou mandar trazer seu jantar; ele falou voltando-se pra jovem. –Até depois; ele completou saindo do quarto.

Sorento e Tétis trocaram um olhar cauteloso, porem logo o marina abriu um meio sorriso maroto que a fez gelar.

-Ahn! Pelo visto vocês pareciam estar se entendendo bem, não? –ele comentou, com um olhar inocente, nada típico de sua personalidade.

-Não sei do que esta falando; ela respondeu ríspida.

-Convenhamos Tétis, os outros marinas poderiam até ser um bando de idiotas que não enxergavam um palmo a frente do nariz se não fossem mandados; ele comentou. –Mas até eu sou capaz de perceber os seus sentimentos tão **evidentes** por ele; Sorento completou ficando serio.

-Não tem nada a ver; Tétis se defendeu. –Nós juramos servir ao imperador e era só isso que importa;

-Então você estava disposta a abdicar do seu amor pelo Jullian só por causa de uma guerra entre deuses? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Se fosse preciso; ela respondeu abaixando os olhos.

-Mas...;

-Entenda Sorento, da mesma forma que Posseidon era apaixonado por Athena na antiguidade, Jullian ainda é apaixonado por Saori Kido, e nada vai mudar isso; Tétis respondeu, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar triste. –Agora se possível, podemos mudar de assunto?

-...; O ex-marina ficou em silencio, apenas assentiu. Entendia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim...

**III – Um pulo no tempo.**

**Algum tempo depois... Roma/ Itália.**

Já estava anoitecendo, da sacada que estava podia vislumbrar o belo e antigo Coliseu era uma imagem imponente. Ao longe via o sol abaixando-se atrás da construção. Um brilho radiante.

A amazona sentiu as mãos tremerem, levou uma até a testa massageando insistentemente as tempora. Sua cabeça doía. Um gosto semelhante a água salgada surgiu na boca, não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Entrou rapidamente no quarto, sua visão estava embaçando, mal teve tempo de chamar por Sorento no quarto ao lado. Tudo escureceu, seu corpo caiu num baque seco de encontro ao chão.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sorento acabara de terminar de se arrumar, iriam num jantar beneficente as 7:00 hr, quando estava terminando o nó da gravata ouviu o chamado da sereia e estranhamente o cosmo dela se alterar.

Correu até o quarto ao lado, encontrando Jullian batendo insistentemente na porta.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Sorento perguntou preocupado.

-Ouvi um barulho, chamei pela Tétis e ela não respondeu; ele falou batendo mais uma vez.

-Tétis, é o Sorento, abra; ele pediu parando próximo à porta, mas nada, lançou um olhar de esguelha para o ex-imperador. Ele não iria sentir.

Elevou parcialmente seu cosmo, conseguia sentir a presença da sereia dentro do quarto, mas ela não respondeu ao seu chamado, isso estava o deixando aflito. Não tinha jeito, precisava entrar ali e rápido.

-Vou chamar uma camareira pra abrir essa porta; Jullian falou se afastando.

-Certo, eu espero aqui; Sorento respondeu, torcendo para que mais ninguém o visse ali.

Elevou um pouco seu cosmo. Afastou-se parcialmente da porta. Com um único chute colocou a mesma a baixo.

Ao olhar pra dentro do quarto viu a jovem desmaiada sobre o tapete. Correu até ela, suspendendo-a do chão e colocando-a na cama. Sentia a pulsão fraca e ela suava frio.

-Tétis; ele chamou, balançando-a pelos ombros.

Era como se pudesse sentir tudo de novo. A água salgada penetrando em cada fibra sua. Uma lufada de vento chocou-se contra seu rosto. Por mais que não agüentasse, seu corpo ainda não desistira de lutar, foi puxada pra o fundo. Iria morrer.

_Uma mão delicadamente fechou-se com força sobre a sua. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Para sua surpresa viu uma garota de cabelos e olhos dourados que cintilavam intensamente no meio do negrume, ela tentava puxar-lhe para cima, mas a correnteza daquele lado do Cabo era muito forte._

_Uma explosão de cosmo ocorreu. Era um cosmo calmo e imponente, semelhante ao de um deus, mas mesmo naquela situação não conseguia sentir hostilidade vindo dela e sim paz. Seria ela algum anjo que viera lhe levar? -mal pode concluiu o pensamento quando de maneira surpreendente em meio ao negrume, uma luz azulada se manifestou e das costas da jovem surgiu um par de asas brancas._

_Num impulso, ambas foram tiradas da água. Tétis foi colocada na areia pela jovem, que com parte do cosmo fê-la resistir a fraqueza causada por todos aqueles dias sendo arrastada pelas águas._

_-Não se preocupe, a ajuda já vai chegar; a jovem falou afastando-se dela, para recolher as asas que misteriosamente não pareciam molhadas._

_-Quem é você? –ela perguntou, tentando aproximar-se dela, mas o cansaço era tanto que ela mal se moveu quinze centímetros._

_-Aishi; ela respondeu sorrindo, enquanto se aproximava da sereia, tocando-lhe o topo da testa. –Agora relaxe e durma;_

_Tétis sentiu uma onde de torpor e paz lhe invadir, caindo no sono em seguida. A jovem lançou-lhe um ultimo olhar, sentindo já a aproximação de duas pessoas, sabia bem quem elas eram e sabia também que ela ficaria bem com eles. Afastou-se dois passos dela desaparecendo em seguida._

-Tétis acorde; a voz de Sorento lhe chamou de volta.

-Uh! –ela murmurou abrindo os olhos.

-O que aconteceu? –Sorento perguntou, ele jazia sentado na beira da cama ao lado dela, parecia tenso.

-Eu lembrei; ela falou aflita, querendo se levantar, porem ele não deixou.

-O que? –ele perguntou preocupado.

-Sorento, eu lembrei, eu estava me afogando, Aishi, ela apareceu e me tirou de lá;

-Como? Quem é Aishi?

-Não sei, ela apenas me disse que se chamava assim, ela tinha asas, Sorento, ela tinha o cosmo de um deus; a jovem falou cada vez mais aflita.

-Fique calma Tétis, foi só um sonho; ele tentava acalmá-la.

-Não foi, a luz, aquela luz que você viu, era o cosmo dela, foi no momento em que ela abriu as asas em baixo da água, Sorento, não foi um sonho, eu juro; ela falou em desespero.

-Calma, fique tranqüila, depois conversamos sobre isso; ele falou tentando acalmá-la. –Agora me diga o que aconteceu antes de você lembrar?

-Tive uma dor de cabeça muito forte, entrei para procurar um remédio, ai tudo ficou escuro; ela explicou, sentando-se na cama sem que ele a detivesse.

-Deve ser pressão baixa; Jullian falou, pegando apenas a explicação da sereia sobre o desmaio.

-Acho que sim; ela respondeu, respirando pesadamente. Ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de sal nos lábios. -"Tenho certeza que era o cosmo de um Deus... Isso é loucura, não conheço nenhuma deusa chamada Aishi"; ela pensou, começando a acreditar que Sorento estava certo, mas ainda arrumaria uma forma de ter certeza.

-Como esta se sentindo Tétis? –Jullian perguntou preocupado.

-Estou bem, deve ter sido a pressão; ela falou tentando tranqüilizar os dois, que a olhavam preocupados.

-Como não me preocupar; o ex-imperador falou indignado. –Vou ligar avisando que não vamos mais; ele completou, lembrando-se só agora do compromisso.

-Não, vão vocês pelo menos; Tétis falou.

-Tétis, Jullian está certo, é melhor que fiquemos para alguma eventualidade; Sorento falou.

-Mas...;

-Nem meio, mas, nós vamos ficar; Jullian falou serio, não permitindo contestação.

-Se quer assim; ela respondeu dando de ombros, quando ele invocava com algo ninguém o fazia mudar de idéia.

**IV - Sentimentos Que Ultrapassam a Eternidade.**

**1 ano depois... Sicília/ Itália.**

Era uma praia bonita. Fazia dois anos que viajavam pelo mundo juntos. Passaram pela Itália, Japão, China, Suécia, Áustria, França, Inglaterra e agora estavam de volta a Itália. Dois anos juntos; ela pensou.

Tétis caminhava pela praia, já estava na hora do pôr-do-sol. A muito perdera o medo de se aproximar do mar novamente. No começo simplesmente não conseguia. Sairá varias vezes com o marina para nadar, mas mal conseguira fazer os pés tocarem a areia.

Agora aos poucos fora perdendo esse medo, adorava o mar e tudo que ele trouxesse junto. Sentia-se livre nadando naquelas águas, como não conseguia andando na terra. Talvez esse fora um dos motivos pra realmente vir a entender o porque ter sido escolhida como uma marina e representar as sereias.

Sentiu os pés descalços tocarem a areia úmida, logo uma onda se aproximou molhando suas pernas e obrigando-a a erguer parcialmente a barra do vestido.

Não faria mal; ela pensou fitando as águas cristalinas. Enquanto afastava-se um pouco para retirar o vestido e deixá-lo sobre a areia, ficando apenas com um maiô que usava por baixo.

Voltou para a beira da praia, caminhando com calma, sentindo a água gelada aos poucos lhe molhar a pele, antes de lançar-se completamente de encontro às águas e mergulhar.

Embora o tempo houvesse passado, não entendia o que realmente acontecera naquele dia, e o nome Aishi aos poucos foi guardado em sua memória, não tocando mais no assunto. Até agora Sorento fora o único que ela contara isso. Ele também andava estranho, meio abatido, mas toda vez que lhe perguntava algo sobre isso ou ele desconversava ou respondia que era só impressão e que estava tudo bem.

Nesse meio tempo, seus laços de amizade se estreitaram, eram amigos e confidentes, porem isso não parecia agradar muito a outros.

Jullian às vezes parecia um adolescente, embora agora com vinte anos, fazia com que todos se divertissem e se sentissem à vontade em sua presença. Tornou-se alguém mais humilde, diferente do que era antes, por vezes sendo um garoto mimado e arrogante, mas em dados momentos sofria uma pequena variação de humor, ficando intratável. Até mesmo Tétis que se tornara uma grande **amiga** acabava se afastando por não saber lidar com a situação.

Deu mais um mergulho, emergindo na superfície e jogando os cabelos para trás. Tomou fôlego e mergulhou novamente, porem esse mergulho não fora tão longo, sentiu uma mão enlaçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para cima. Desesperada tentou respirar, engolindo um pouco de água, tentava se segurar em algo mais não conseguia, até se ver respirando normalmente na superfície.

-Você por acaso enlouqueceu? –a voz de Jullian soou irritada, enquanto puxava-a para mais perto de si.

**-O QUE?** –ela berrou, ao dar-se conta de quem era. Prendeu a respiração ao notar o quão próximos estavam, os longos cabelos azuis estavam molhados e a franja rebelde caia-lhe pela testa. O peito arfava devido ao esforço que fizera pra alcançá-la quase no meio do mar.

-Você estava se afogando; ele falou num sussurro, abaixando parcialmente a cabeça, deixando os orbes na mesma altura que os dela. As respirações se confundiam, fazendo-a perder o sentindo do pensamento.

-Não, eu não estava; ela respondeu, saindo daquele leve torpor, lembrando-se de algumas duvidas que nunca haviam lhe abandonado, afastou-se bruscamente, indo em direção a praia.

-Tétis; Jullian chamou, seguindo-a. –Pensei que estivesse se afogando; ele se justificou.

-Mas não estava; ela respondeu, pegando o vestido na areia e vestindo-o.

Ambos se encararam por um momento, a jovem sentiu a face queimar ao vê-lo fora da água. Tão belo quanto um Deus grego; ela não pode deixar de pensar, o pensamento de certa forma irônico. Tão irônico quando o destino que lhe permitia viver ao lado dele, porem com ele sem nenhuma lembrança.

-Queria que eu pensasse o que, com você mergulhando daquele jeito? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Daquele jeito? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele atrapalhou-se.

-Quer saber, não sei qual é o seu problema, mas você esta insuportável nos últimos dias; ela falou dando-lhe as costas.

-"Droga"; Jullian repreendeu-se. –Tétis, espera, por favor; ele pediu segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, parando de andar e dando um suspiro cansado.

-Fiquei com medo; ele falou num sussurro, em tom de confidencia.

-Por que? –ela perguntou confusa, voltando-se pra ele. Ambas as faces estavam relativamente próximas. Jullian apenas deu um suspiro, puxando-a pra mais perto de si e encostando ambas as testas uma na outra.

-Fiquei com medo de que o mar te tirasse de mim; ele respondeu com a voz suave.

A jovem sentiu o coração disparar e a face ficar rapidamente corada, ameaçou se afastar, mas ele estreitou os braços em sua cintura, encontrando uma leve resistência, porem que logo foi obliterada, sentindo aos poucos a jovem aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Não suportaria te perder, quanto te vi mergulhar e demorar pra voltar, pensei que tivesse acontecido algo; ele falou, num sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

-Eu estava só nadando; ela falou, sentindo aos poucos o corpo ficar gelado por causa das roupas que agora jaziam molhadas.

-Agora eu sei; o jovem respondeu, afagando-lhe as melenas.

Jullian sentou-se no chão, puxando a jovem consigo, que aconchegou-se entre seus braços, o cosmo dele era fraco, ela podia senti-lo como o de um mortal comum, porem algo estranho lhe chamou a atenção. O cosmo estava se elevando, reagindo com o seu.

Sentiu um calor correr o corpo todo. Suspiro, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Sentiu sono, os olhos não se abriram, fazendo-a dormir.

-"Não vou permitir que as Deusas do Destino te tirem de mim novamente, muito menos ele"; Jullian pensou, um brilho prateado passou por seus orbes.

Voltou-se para a jovem constatando que ela dormia tranqüilamente, suspendeu-a do chão, voltando para o hotel, apagando qualquer resquício de cosmo que deixara ao fazê-la adormecer.

Continua...

* * *

_Nota: _

_**Posseidon**. Imperador dos Mares e Oceanos. Originalmente casado com Anfitrite filha de Nereu. Embora casado com a nereida, sempre fora apaixonado por Tétis, a jovem titãnaede._

_**Tétis**. Divindade Grega. Motivo muitas desavenças entre Zeus e Posseidon que eram apaixonados por ela. Devido a uma profecia não pode casar-se com Posseidon, sendo entregue em matrimonio a um mortal, dando a luz ao herói Aquiles. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Crônicas de Amor e Confusão V**

**Mar Sem Fim**

**Capitulo 2:**

**I – Entre Deuses e Irmãos.**

Era estranho como depois de tanto tempo aquele rosto lhe fosse tão familiar. Não pode evitar lançar-lhe um olhar carinhoso. Sentando em uma poltrona em seu quarto, Jullian jazia com a perna cruzada e as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados sobre o colo, servindo de apoio para o queixo.

Já fazia algum tempo que voltaram da praia e ela dormia tranqüilamente, enquanto ele velava-lhe o sono. Não desejava que ela acordasse agora, ainda havia uma coisa que deveria resolver antes.

O quarto estaria completamente escuro se não fosse por uma tênue luz entrando por uma pequena fresta na cortina. Onde estava poderia permanecer oculto pelas sombras e por enquanto era só o que desejava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Com passos firmes e decididos ele desceu até a sacada, sentia a sua presença ali. Depois de séculos lhe veria de novo. Estava ansioso.

Um toque de leve, fez com que a porta de vidro se abrisse, fazendo as cortinas esvoaçarem com o vento noturno.

A túnica branca, canelada que usava, tipicamente grega, esvoaçou com o vento. Os cabelos dourados caiam-lhe até o meio da costa, completamente lisos e os orbes azuis brilharam intensamente ao vê-la al. Dormindo como a mais bela deidade que tivera o prazer de conhecer, porem que agora mal comparava-se a ela.

Caminhou com cautela, temendo acordá-la. Aproximou-se da beira da cama, mas ao abaixar-se com o intuito de tocar-lhe a face algo o deteve. Sentiu um outro cosmo se manifestar ali, não era possível que...; Ele não pode completar o pensamento.

-Não se atreva a tocá-la; o imperador dos mares falou com a voz cortante.

Posseidon mantinha-se impassível, os orbes agora se assemelhavam a um mar tempestuoso, como provavelmente estaria o tempo lá fora à mercê de seu humor que não estava tão pacifico.

-Irmão? –o onipotente falou surpreso, pensara que Athena houvesse o lacrado.

-Há quantos séculos, **irmão**? –ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Pensei que Athena houvesse te prendido na ânfora; Zeus comentou atordoado, não pensara que ele estivesse ali.

-E prendeu, porem ainda existo nessa época como Jullian Sollo; ele respondeu com naturalidade.

-Entendo; ele murmurou, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a jovem. –E Tétis, como ela esta? –ele perguntou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto frustrado estava por encontrá-lo.

-Melhor impossível; Posseidon respondeu pacificamente. –Diria que muito bem, é claro, longe de suas influencias deturpadas; ele completou ferino;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Zeus falou irritado.

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se para um Sorento um tanto quanto preocupado, digamos que seja aflito, ao sentir o cosmo de Posseidon se manifestar de novo, junto de outro cosmo que ele não foi capaz de identificar o dono.

-O que quero dizer caro irmão, é que não vou permitir que você se coloque entre **nós** novamente; ele falou levantando-se da poltrona.

Sorento estava paralisado, vendo os dois homens de cosmos semelhantes, fitando-se friamente. Jullian parecia um adolescente, uma criança perto do porte que o outro demonstrava, mas aquele não era mais Jullian e a aparência era o que menos importava.

-Sorento, leve Tétis pra o seu quarto, ela não vai acordar tão cedo, não se preocupe; Posseidon falou.

Sorento assentiu, aproximando-se da cama com pressa, sentia o olhar de Zeus sobre si e isso lhe deixava mais aflito ainda. Suspendeu-a da cama, ao voltar-se pra sair, Zeus fez menção de deter-lhe o caminho, mas Jullian entrou na frente, mantendo o olhar desafiador, como de o desafiasse a ousar impedir o marina de passar.

-Feche a porta, por favor; Posseidon pediu, quando o marina saiu do quarto.

-O que pretende? –Zeus perguntou, vendo-o sentar-se novamente na poltrona e lhe indicar a que estava na sua frente.

-Vamos conversar irmão; ele falou, frisando a ultima palavra.

Zeus o observou com desconfiança mais acabou por obedecer, os dois se encaravam sem um pingo de hesitação.

-E então? O que veio realmente fazer aqui? –ele perguntou, frio.

-Pensei que fosse obvio; ele respondeu com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios, sabia que a simples menção da sereia entre eles era um bom motivo para atracarem-se, e com relação a isso não admitia que o irmão levasse a melhor sobre ele, não importando se o assunto seria outra pessoa.

-Não, não é; Jullian respondeu seco. –Pelo simples motivo de que você é egoísta de mais para fazer coisas obvias; ele rebateu.

-Não vim aqui pra te ouvir falando isso; Zeus exasperou.

-Veio pra que então? –a voz saiu mais alta do que ele esperava.

-Vim ver se você sabe algo sobre o paradeiro de Harmonia; ele respondeu procurando se acalmar.

-A filha de Ares? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Com Afrodite, sim, ela mesma; ele respondeu, porem antes que o jovem pudesse responder, voltou-se pra ele com um olhar serio. –Já era de se esperar;

-O que? –Posseidon perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não era pra você ter despertado após a batalha no santuário do mar; ele falou intimamente irritado com o próprio problema que causara pra si. –Harmonia usou o próprio cosmo para apagar alguns fragmentos de memórias seu, por isso agora você se lembra;

-Memórias, por que?

-Porque quando a sua alma fosse lacrada, sobrariam o cosmo e as lembranças, creio que ela pensou que a consciência de Posseidon, com a alma de Julllian entrariam em conflito e que não dominaria com segurança o cosmo; ele explicou.

-Então? –ele perguntou gesticulando impacientemente.

-Pra evitar que o Jullian pensasse estar enlouquecendo ou sofrendo de dupla personalidade, a memória foi lacrada; ele concluiu.

-Mas porque eu lembro de tudo?

-Porque Harmonia perdeu sua divindade, e até restaurar seu cosmo, aqueles que ela apagou a memória vão lembrar de tudo; ele respondeu, encostando-se na poltrona.

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou.

-Isso mesmo, ela trocou sua imortalidade para salvar a vida de todos os cavaleiros de Athena; Zeus respondeu com pesar.

-Isso é loucura, ela não pode perder a imortalidade só por isso; Posseidon falou exasperado.

-Ela convocou o conselho, essa foi a punição que lhe dei; ele respondeu.

-Como pode? –Jullian perguntou exaltado.

-Não permito que minhas decisões sejam contestadas, muito menos por você; Zeus respondeu elevando o tom de voz.

-Não é possível que tenha tido coragem de fazer isso justo com ela; ele falou balançando a cabeça com indignação.

-Harmonia agora é uma guardiã, retém em si um quarto de cosmo de cada cavaleiro e amazona que trouxesse de volta; Zeus explicou.

-Agora entendo; Posseidon falou irônico. –Quer achá-la antes de qualquer um para você mesmo acabar com ela no final, agora ela é mortal e mais forte que todo o conselho e a trindade juntos. Que patético, o que não foi capaz de fazer com a filha de Metis **(1)**, quer fazer com a de Ares, não pensei que você fosse tão baixo; ele falou se levantando e olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

-Eu nunca iria feri-las, sabe disso; ele respondeu levantando-se indignado.

-Ah! Agora é aquela parte que te venero como um santo? –Jullian perguntou sádico. –Me poupe desse seu falso sentimentalismo. Athena só sobreviveu graças as Deusas do Destino, mas nem por isso escapou daquela maldiçãozinha sua pra garantir que não seria avô, e você, sinta-se satisfeito, pode voltar para o Olímpo sentar o seu traseiro naquele trono de ouro e ver o mundo lá de cima, porque agora até a filha de Ares, esta sabe-se lá aonde, passando sabe-se lá o que, por sua culpa; ele acusou.

-Era pra ser assim; ele se defendeu.

-**NÃO**; ele gritou. –É assim porque você quis assim, ao longo da eternidade você só fez o que lhe deu na telha, agora vai querer que eu acredite que a troca equivalente, feita entre o conselho e Harmonia, é justa; ele falou indignado. –Não, não é; ele mesmo respondeu.

-Posseidon, vim aqui saber de Harmonia, não me importo com o que pense sobre mim, mas estou preocupado com ela. Éris esta a solta e quer matá-la, como você mesmo disse agora ela esta frágil de mais pra enfrentar isso sozinha, por isso tenho de achá-la; ele falou serio.

-Eris! Mas ela não esta morta? –ele perguntou assustado.

-Ela arrumou um jeito de voltar e vai matar Harmonia pra isso; ele respondeu.

-Infelizmente não sei de seu paradeiro e a julgar pelo que conheço dela, ela preferiria a morte ao ser protegida por alguém... Ainda mais se fosse você; ele respondeu casualmente, porem com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

-Pode passar anos, mas você continua o mesmo irritante e sádico de sempre; Zeus reclamou com os orbes estreitos de forma perigosa.

-Não será, tipo, porque eu tenho a quem puxar; ele respondeu com um sorriso sádico.

-Talvez; Zeus falou com um olhar vago para a janela entreaberta. –Mas às vezes tenho inveja de você; ele falou num tom de confidencia. Sentando-se novamente na poltrona, sendo acompanhando pelo irmão.

-Como? –Jullian perguntou, estranhando o comentário.

-Ela sempre te amou e mesmo através dos séculos isso não mudou, apesar de ter se casado com Anfitrite por causa do oráculo, você nunca deixou de amá-la, não importando as conseqüências; ele respondeu.

-E você, também a amava; Jullian respondeu serio, porem não gostado nada de lembrar-se desse fato.

-É, mas entre nós dois, seus sentimentos sempre foram os mais fortes;

-Algumas coisas nós talvez nunca saberemos; ele falou de forma enigmática.

-Infelizmente; Zeus respondeu, levantando-se. –Agora tenho que ir, me avisei se souber de seu paradeiro; ele falou aproximando-se da janela.

-Pode deixar, pelo menos isso; Posseidon respondeu.

-Foi bom **revê-los**, até a próxima, irmão; ele falou lhe estendendo a mão.

-Até; ele respondeu ao comprimento.

Logo o onipotente desapareceu no meio da noite. Jullian debruçou-se na grade da sacada, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar.

-Pode entrar Sorento, ele já foi; Jullain falo sem se virar.

-Imperador; ele falou, aproximando-se com cautela.

-Prefiro que me trate só por Jullian; ele falou, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar pacifico.

-Ahn! Aquele era...; Sorento não completou.

-Sim, o próprio, veio saber noticias de Harmonia; ele respondeu.

-Como recuperou a memória? –Sorento perguntou confuso.

Jullian explicou ao marina tudo que Zeus disse. Inclusive o fato de a memória ter começado a voltar por causa de Harmonia perder a imortalidade. Até que a jovem aprendesse a dominar os próprios poderes, os equilíbrios de algumas coisas poderiam ser abaladas.

-E Tétis, o que aconteceu com ela? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Apenas a coloquei para dormir, assim ela não sentiria o meu cosmo; Jullian respondeu. –Sei o que esta pensando, mas, por favor, não fale nada pra ela por enquanto; ele pediu.

-Como quiser; o marina respondeu. –Ahn! Trago-a de volta pra cá, ou peço a uma camareira para abrir o quarto dela? –Sorento perguntou.

-Traga-a pra cá, pelo menos por hoje, conhecendo aquele idiota como conheço, ele não desistiria de algumas coisas com tanta facilidade; ele comentou, sentindo uma veinha saltar-lhe na testa.

Sorento assentiu, dando-lhe as costas e indo em direção a porta, porem parou um momento, respirando fundo e sem voltar-se pra ele perguntou.

-O que ele disse era mesmo verdade?

-Sobre o que? –Jullian perguntou saindo da sacada.

-Tétis? –ele perguntou, voltando-se pra ele, que apenas assentiu. –Deveria dizer isso a ela, errar uma vez é humano, duas é burisse e deixar que alguém te passe a perna tem de ser muito idiota; ele falou, saindo do quarto sem esperar por uma resposta.

**II – Lembranças;**

Os três logo pela manhã reuniram-se pra tomar o café. Jullian e Sorento não pretendiam tocar no assunto do dia anterior. Tétis achou estranho o fato deles estarem tão silenciosos, mas preferiu não falar nada no momento;

-Ahn! Vocês já ouviram falar em alguém chamada Aishi? –Tétis perguntou de repente, quebrando o silencio.

-Como? –Jullian perguntou engasgando com um pouco de café que acabara de engolir.

-Isso mesmo, conhece alguém com esse nome? -ela perguntou curiosa, fazia muito tempo que não se lembrava dele e agora resolvera tirar essa duvida.

-Eu não; Sorento respondeu.

-Eu também não; ele mentiu –Mas esse nome me é familiar, vem de Aishiteru; ele falou.

-O que é isso? –Tétis perguntou confusa.

-Eu te amor; ele respondeu, sem notar o impacto causado na amazona. –Em japonês; ele completou.

-Como assim? –Sorento perguntou interessado.

-Aishi é a primeira parte de Aishiteru; ele explicou. –Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que Harmonia quando vinha a Terra, usava esse nome, para andar livremente entre os mortais; Jullian falou com um olhar vago, esquecendo-se que não deveria mencionar esse fato se não quisesse que ela descobrisse antes do tempo que suas memórias haviam voltado.

-Harmonia? –Tétis perguntou curiosa.

-Sim, a filha de Ares e Afrodite; Jullian respondeu, sem saber como mudar de assunto. –Digamos que Harmonia era a rebelde entre os deuses; ele falou com um meio sorriso. –Mas porque a pergunta Tétis?

-Ahn! Nada não, só curiosidade, esses dias tive a impressão de ouvir esse nome, só isso; ela respondeu, trocando um olhar serio com Sorento.

-Bem, aproveitando que estamos os três juntos aqui, queria avisar algo; Sorento começou.

-Algum problema? –Tétis perguntou preocupada.

-Não exatamente; Sorento respondeu.

-Então?

-Eu gostaria de retornar a Atenas por alguns dias, tenho alguns assuntos pendentes por lá e gostaria de resolvê-los antes de começarmos a viajar novamente; ele falou, voltando-se pra Jullian.

-"Uh! Ótima oportunidade para saber o que realmente esta acontecendo entre Harmonia e o conselho"; ele pensou. –Tudo bem Sorento; ele respondeu.

-Obrigado, eu vou, depois volto me encontrar com vocês aqui; ele completou.

-Tem mesmo certeza de que quer ir sozinho, posso te acompanhar se quiser, sem problemas; Tétis sugeriu sem notar uma discreta veinha saltar na testa do ex-imperador.

-Não precisa se incomodar; Sorento falou com um sorriso nervoso, vendo o olhar do garoto sobre si e que não era nada agradável.

-Mas...; Tétis insistiu, porem foi cortada.

-Façamos assim, vamos nós três, Sorento resolve o que tem que resolver e nós ficamos de férias, o que acham? –ele perguntou fazendo-se de inocente.

-"Uh! Ai tem coisa"; Tétis pensou desconfiada. –Sorento o que acha? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para o ex-marina.

-Por mim tudo bem; ele respondeu engolindo em seco ao ver o olhar que ela lhe direcionou, ultimamente estava ficando preocupante aquele fogo cruzado em que ele se metia por tentar fazer um meio campo entre os três.

-Tétis? –Jullian perguntou esperançoso.

-Que seja; Tétis respondeu seca. –Bom se me dão licença; ela completou se levantando.

-Ahn! Vai aonde? –Jullian perguntou curioso, porem com uma pontada de cautela.

-Dar uma volta, encontro com vocês depois; ela falou saindo, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar atento dele.

-Jullain, você é um péssimo mentiroso ou um idiota de carteirinha; Sorento falou com um sorriso debochado.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –ele perguntou com os orbes estreitos.

-Quero dizer que se continuar mentindo pra Tétis que você não lembra de nada, quando ela descobrir, vai afogar qualquer possibilidade sua de conquistá-la; Sorento explicou.

-Eu sei, mas simplesmente não sei como contar a ela; ele falou desanimado.

-Vai lá, quem sabe você não consegue ter alguma idéia descente; ele sugeriu.

-Talvez; Jullian falou se levantando. –Até mais;

-Até; ele respondeu. Sorento ainda ficou observando-o sumir no corredor do hall. Lembrando-se de tudo que teria de fazer em Atenas, realmente havia muitas coisas pendentes a resolver e ele nem sabia ao certo por onde começar.

**III – Segundas Intenções.**

Tétis andava calmamente pelas ruas sicilianas, as pessoas eram gentis e hospitaleiras. Vez ou outra acabava se detendo em alguma loja e passando alguns minutos conversando com as pessoas dali, sentia-se bem naquele ambiente, isso pelo menos servia para aplacar aquele recente mal estar que a idéia de voltar a Atenas lhe dava.

-Srta, quer um jornal? –um Sr de idade perguntou, quando a viu parar em frente a sua banca de jornais.

-Tem algum só com noticias internacionais? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, este; ele falou lhe entregando.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu, enquanto pagava a nova aquisição.

Não havia andando muito até encontrar uma praça com alguns bancos, procurou um onde o sol na batesse muito forte. Tétis sentou-se abrindo o jornal em seguida. E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o que estava na primeira pagina.

-" Herdeira da Fundação Graad fixa residência definitivamente em Atenas, deixando a matriz no Japão sob a administração de Shun Amamiya, a jovem Srta Kido pretende implantar vários projetos sociais na capital grega, até o final do mês pode ser facilmente encontrada em almoços e jantares beneficentes"; ela completou a leitura balançando a cabeça, chateada.

Ignorando a sensação de que estava sendo seguida, resolveu voltar para o hotel. Seriam férias longas, bem longas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Sorento? –Jullian chamou, batendo na porta do quarto do ex-marina.

-Entre; ele respondeu lá de dentro.

-Ahn! Preciso te perguntar uma coisa; ele falou hesitante, enquanto sentava-se numa poltrona no canto do quarto que ele acabara de indicar.

-O que é? –Sorento perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Você sabe se a Tétis não esta bem? –Jullian perguntou.

-Porque? –Sorento indagou, embora soubesse o motivo. Quando a sereia voltara do passeio jogando por baixo da porta do quarto o jornal, não foi preciso muito tempo pra entender o que ela dizia com aquilo.

-Uhn! Fui falar com ela e bem, ela não quis me atender; ele falou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Não será porque você fez alguma coisa que a irritou? –ele perguntou, jogando verde.

-Eu? Que eu saiba não; ele respondeu achando estranho.

-Tem certeza? –Sorento perguntou, no momento que jogava sobre o colo dele o jornal.

-O que é isso? –Jullain perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Um jornal; Sorento respondeu irônico.

Jullian serrou os olhos, para depois abrir o jornal dobrado na primeira pagina. Lendo a mesma reportagem que os marinas já haviam lido.

-E daí? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não se faça de inocente, que você não é; o marina falou de forma perigosa.

-Não sei aonde quer chegar Sorento, mas não vejo nada de mais nesse jornal; Jullian respondeu impassível.

-Esquece; ele falou balançando a cabeça, cansado. –Tétis só deve estar cansada... De você; ele completou num murmúrio.

-O que? –ele perguntou, assustando-se ao ouvir a ultima parte.

-Isso mesmo. Tétis é jovem, bonita, uma mulher admirável, forte e desejável; Sorento falou com ar sério. –Ainda não sei porque ela não arrumou ninguém, porque a meu ver, seria a mulher ideal para se passar o resto da vida; ele alfinetou.

-" Sorento esta certo e se ela for embora? Ou se arrumar alguém? E eu?"; ele pensou desesperado, fazendo Sorento sorrir satisfeito com o impacto causado, se ele precisava de estimulo para tomar uma atitude arrumara todos agora. –Ahn! Tenho que ir; ele falou apressado, saindo do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Tétis, posso entrar? –Jullian perguntou batendo na porta, faltava pouco tempo para irem para o coquetel que teriam com o dono de uma grande empresa italiana que iria patrocinar um evento em prol de algumas instituições espalhadas por toda a Itália para fornecer o suporte necessário para as vitimas das enchentes.

Não podiam se atrasar, mas agora ele tinha outra coisa mais importante pra se preocupar.

Mais uma vez tentou afrouxar o nó da gravata que usava, embora sempre acostumado a usar terno e roupa social, aquela gravata já estava lhe irritando, mesmo porque sua ansiedade era imensa.

-Entre; a voz da sereia soou seca do outro lado da porta.

Respirou fundo, levando inconscientemente a mão para dentro do sobretudo, encontrando uma caixa fina em forma de retângulo, onde guardava uma pequena preciosidade. Tocou a maçaneta da porta virando-a em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tétis acabara de se arrumar. Mirava-se criticamente diante do espelho. Não era nenhuma narcisista, mas não se permitiria não estar de acordo naquela noite, quando provavelmente estaria entre algumas pessoas no mínimo arrogantes.

Faltava pouco para partirem para Atenas, algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa importante aconteceria lá, mas não negava que agora preferia ficar. Descobrir de forma inesperada as intenções do ex-imperador lhe deixou muito chateada, mas não podia fazer nada. Cada um fazia sua escolha.

Ouviu-o chamar e pouco sem importou com o tom de voz que respondera.

Jullian entrou no quarto ficando paralisado com o que tinha a frente. Tétis voltou-se em sua direção dando uma ultima ajeitada na saia do longo vestido que usava.

De um tecido em tom de petróleo, o mesmo era justo no busto ao quadril, depois a saia descia até o pé mais solto. Um decote em V pequeno na frente e outro bem maior nas costas. Os longos cabelos loiros jaziam agora presos em um coque de fios soltos. Na face nada muito escuro, uma sombra tênue sobre os olhos, destacando a intensidade dos orbes azuis e os lábios rublos chamavam a atenção a quem olhasse.

-Ahn! Esta linda; ele falou fitando-lhe dos pés a cabeça com um olhar fascinado.

-Obrigada; Tétis respondeu corando, diante do olhar intenso do ex-imperador sobre si. –Bem... O que você queria? –ela perguntou, desviando o olhar.

-Ahn! Faz algum tempo que eu queria lhe dar algo, mas nunca surgia a oportunidade certa; ele falou aproximando-se da jovem que pensou em recuar, porem o mesmo repousou uma mão sobre cada ombro, fazendo-a virar-se e caminhar até o espelho.

-Jullain, o que...; ele a cortou.

-Espero que goste; ele falou, retirando a caixinha de dentro do sobretudo e lhe entregando.

-...; Em silencio, ela abriu a caixinha, ficando completamente surpresa ao ver o que tinha lá dentro, uma gargantilha fina, duas linhas de estras que terminavam com uma corrente de ouro branco e na ponta da mesma uma solitária pedrinha azul.

-Me permite? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão. Tétis lhe ergueu a caixinha pra ele pegasse o conteúdo.

Colocou com delicadeza a corrente em volta do pescoço dela, deixando que os dedos corressem com suavidade pelas costas esguias e desnudas, centralizando a corrente solitária nas costas.

Tétis não foi capaz de reprimir um leve tremor, fazendo-a engolir em seco.

-Perfeito; ele falou num sussurro ao pé do ouvido.

-Jullian, não precisava; ela falou tocando a gargantilha e olhando-o através do espelho.

-Não é uma questão de precisar, e sim de eu querer; Jullian respondeu com uma voz sedutora.

-Jullain, eu...; Ela começou, porem ele a cortou novamente.

-Preciso lhe contar uma coisa; ele falou ficando serio.

-**TÉTIS**, já esta pronta? –Sorento perguntou, batendo na porta.

Jullian praguejou contra os céus, quando tinha a oportunidade de fala a ela, algo acontecia.

-Já vai; ela respondeu. –Uh! Então, o que queria me dizer? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso tímido.

-Besteira, esquece, depois a gente conversa, vamos se não podemos nos atrasar; ele falou calmamente, estendendo-lhe o braço. –Me daria a honra?

-Claro; ela respondeu sorrindo, não podia negar que estava intrigada com o fato do que ele pretendia dizer, mas deixaria para outra hora.

Jullian abriu a porta dando passagem a jovem, deixando um Sorento, literalmente de boca aberta, ao vê-lo sair dali junto com ela. Ambos lançaram um olhar, quase que cortante ao marina que engoliu em seco, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, porem intimamente, sabia que havia atrapalhado algo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Muitas pessoas importantes estavam presentes naquele coquetel, mal chegaram alguns empresários e representantes das principais empresas italianas, puxaram o jovem herdeiro para as típicas e chatas conversas de negócios, quando deveriam apenas estar falando de coisas banais.

Jullian pediu que Tétis ficasse com Sorento, enquanto isso. Tétis e Sorento se afastaram, ainda mais porque ele notara que o humor da sereia estava meio sensível diante do olhar devastador de algumas garotas sobre o ex-imperador.

-Vou pegar uma bebida, você quer algo? –Sorento perguntou, ao vê-la desanimada.

-Trás uma bem forte pra mim, por favor; ela pediu.

Sorento assentiu, afastando-se e indo até uma mesa de bebidas, disposta no salão. Tétis o observava a distancia, quando se sentiu sendo observada. Achou estranho, voltou-se na direção da pessoa.

Viu um homem alto, cabelos dourados e longos, que caiam até a altura da cintura, olhos azuis, intensos e hipnotizantes, transpirava a segurança. Ele parecia fitar-lhe de maneira enigmática. Tétis corou, desviando o olhar. Procurando por Soenreto no meio do salão, acabou por encontrá-lo na mesa de bebidas com ar entediado, ouvindo uma insistente Sra que falava sobre orquestras e musicas de sua época, deixando-o sem ter escapatória para aquela situação.

-É realmente um pecado uma Srta tão bela, estar sozinha nesse salão; uma voz imponente e sedutora falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Uh! - ela murmurou confusa, voltando-se para trás dando de cara com o homem que vira há segundos atrás lhe observando, porem agora ele estava a sua frente.

-Boa noite, Srta; ele falou com um sorriso gentil, numa breve reverencia. Tão encantador; ela pensou.

-Boa noite, ahn, Sr? –ela falou, lhe estendendo a mão.

-Armand; ele falou, tomando-lhe a mão e com suavidade, depositando um cálido beijo. –E a Srta? Qual a sua graça? –ele perguntou, com um sorriso charmoso, moldando-lhe os lábios bem desenhados.

-Tétis; ela respondeu sorrindo. Estranhamente sentia-se à vontade com aquele estranho, isso lhe deixava confusa.

-É um prazer conhecê-la; ele falou. –A Srta não é a jovem que viaja junto com o Sollo, é? –ele perguntou curioso, recebendo um aceno afirmativo, vindo dela. –Ele é um rapaz de sorte, tendo uma moça tão bonita e encantadora junto de si; Armand completou.

-Ahn! Nós não...; Ela falou, gesticulando de maneira nervosa, com a face corada.

-Ah! Mil perdoes, pensei que fossem um casal; ele falou com falso pesar.

-Somos só amigos; ela falou, porem não conseguiu esconder um certo pesar nisso.

-Ele deve ser um cego por não ter-se apaixonado pela Srta; Armand falou sedutoramente. –Quer dar uma volta, Srta Tétis? –ele perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão, gentilmente.

-Porque não, seria um prazer; ela respondeu sorrindo, aceitando o convite.

**Continua... **

**(1)Quando Métis e Zeus se envolveram, ele a amava muito, desejando casar-se com ela, consultou o oráculo de Delfos para saber o que as Deusas do Destino preparavam para eles. Mas qual não foi a sua surpresa, ao descorir que teria o mesmo destino que seu pai e avô. Ser destronado por um descendente, pois Athena, a criança que Metis esperava, viria futuramente a ter um filho, esse filho, seria capaz de destronar Zeus, tornando-se o Sr absolunto dos mundos, subjugando até mesmo os outros dois deuses. Não querendo que isso acontecesse, Zeus engoliu Metis (isso mesmo, ele engoliu nesse sentido mesmo de engolir), porem, algum tempo depois, ele sentia fortes dores de cabeça. Pediu a Hefestos que lhe desse uma martelada no local, ao fazer isso, um buraco abriu-se e de lá saiu Athena, uma bela jovem vestida com armadura, segurando um escudo e uma espada, prota para uma guerra. Até agora nenhuma historia da mitologia foi capaz de explicar porque Athena é a única divindade do panteão olimpico a nunca se envolver com ninguém. E isso da-se ao fato de seu destino ter sido mudado.**

**N/a: Na antiguidade Posseidon e Zeus eram apaixonados por Tétis, a titanaede mãe de Aquieles. Pouco antes da guerra de Tróia acontecer. Posseidon consultou o oráculo de Delfos e ficou sabendo que se, se casasse come Tétis o filho que tivessem seria o responsável pela queda de Tróia, nessa época, Zeus o convenceu a não casar-se com ela, já que isso colocaria em risco a segurança da cidade que ambos protegiam. Para não correr o risco do irmão cair em tentação, Zeus convenceu Posseidon a entregar Tétis em matrimonio a um mortal, única forma de mantê-los afastados, assim ele o fez, Tétis casou-se com um mortal e teve Aquiles, um dos principais colaboradores da destruição de Tróia, embora casado com Anfitrite, Posseidon nunca deixou de ama-la.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

**Termino: 02/05/06**

**I – Revelações – Uma Noite sem Fim.**

Pela 25ª vez ele suspirou, não agüentava mais um daqueles empresários lhe falando de bolsa de valores e capitalismo, já estava se irritando, queria ficar ao lado de Tétis, mas um minuto que desprendera os olhos dela, ela sumira e Sorento, ainda estava em frente à mesa de bebidas querendo usar o **Clímax Sem Fim** para tirar aquela Sra da frente dele. Correu os olhos pelo salão, não a encontrando e parte alguma.

-Sinto Srs, mas preciso falar com meu assessor agora, com licença; ele falou, os empresários assentiram, enquanto ele se afastava. –Finalmente; ele resmungou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Tétis e Armand caminhavam com calma pelo salão, indo até um balcão próximo a eles. A vista do local dava para o mar. Apesar do barulho de dentro do salão ela conseguia ouvir perfeitamente o som das águas chocando-se contra os paredões de pedra, isso lhe transmitia paz. A lua cheia no alto refletia-se prateada sobre as águas escuras.

Tétis se aproximou da guarda do balcão, observando com atenção a vista que tinha. Armand observou-a durante alguns segundos, aproximou-se por trás da mesmas, parando a alguns milímetros de si, deixando que sua mão repousa-se de forma displicente sobre seu ombro, enquanto a outra fora apoiar-se em sua cintura.

-Se me pedisse o mar, lhe daria até a ultima gota do oceano; ele falou, num sussurro confidencial. –Se me pedisse por uma única vida, iria ao inferno buscá-la somente para agradar-lhe; a voz soou como um sussurro melodioso entoado por sirenes, deixando-lhe entorpecida. –Se desejasse tocar a lua, dar-lhe-ia os céus como um tributo a sua beleza... Basta apenas que deseje isso; ele falou, tocando-lhe a face com suavidade, puxando-a delicadamente pelo queixo.

Ambas as faces estavam próximas, as respirações se confundiam. Tétis perdera completamente o senso de espaço e tempo, ficando entregue entre seus braços que agora jaziam enlaçados em sua cintura. Armand aproximou-se com vagar, deixando que seus lábios roçassem nos dela de maneira provocante, tentadora. Aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, sussurrando-lhe.

-Se me pedisse, faria até mesmo os deuses curvarem-se diante de ti; ele completou.

Tétis sentiu um leve tremor, simplesmente no conseguia resistir, mas de alguma forma, sentia-se tentada a descobrir se todas aquelas propostas eram realmente reais. Em todas as viagens que fizera, de todas as pessoas que conhecera, nunca vira alguém assim, que causasse esse efeito sobre si, nem mesmo o ex-imperador era capaz de tal feito.

O que era diferente agora? Porque aquele homem singular e atraente lhe chamava tanto a atenção? Tinha impressão de conhecê-lo, porem aos poucos tais pensamentos eram obliterados de sua mente, ao senti-lo aproximar-se de seus lábios, até afastar-se bruscamente, ao ouvir uma voz lhe trazer de volta a razão.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –alguém falou, fingindo uma tosse seca. –Espero não estar atrapalhando nada; Jullian falou sarcástico, parando encostado no batente da porta do balcão, embora seus orbes estivam nublados de pura ira ao reconhecer o distinto que estava flertando com a sereia.

-Uhn! –Tétis murmurou piscando confusa, dando-se conta da situação que se encontrava. –Imagina, não interrompeu nada; ela falou afastando-se do homem, sem notar o olhar envenenado que os dois trocavam. –Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Armand, agora com licença, Sorento esta me esperando; ela falou saindo rapidamente dali.

-Armand? –Jullian falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Jullian? –ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Não deveria estar no Olimpo? –Posseidon perguntou num tom de irritação carregado em sua voz.

-Não, as coisas andam pacatas de mais por lá; ele respondeu, encostando-se na guarda do balcão e cruzando os braços de maneira impertinente. –E você?

-Eu o que? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Continua o mesmo idiota de sempre; ele falou com um sorriso debochado e um brilho de vitória em seu olhar, chegara perto, se ele não atrapalhasse teria conseguido o que queria.

-E você esta me irritando; Posseidon rebateu alterando o tom de voz. –Já lhe falei pra não se aproximar dela, se quer alguém pra amante, procure em outro lugar, não vou permitir que você fique brincando com os sentimentos de Tétis só porque esta passando por uma crise conjugal com a Hera; ele completou ferino.

-Hei! Nós não estamos em crise; ele falou exasperado.

-Sei, essa é aquela parte que eu finjo que acredito em você? –ele perguntou sarcástico.

-Não abuse Posseidon, é meu irmão, mas nada me impede de mandá-lo para o Tártaro; Zeus falou perigosamente, desencostando-se da guarda.

-Então tente; Jullian o desafiou, desencostando do batente da porta. –Não tenho medo de você; ele completou, queimando seu cosmo de maneira perigosa e impulsiva.

-Não agora; Zeus falou com um sorriso triunfal maior que o anterior. –Você já tem problemas suficientes pra resolver em apenas uma noite; ele completou com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios, desaparecendo em seguida.

Jullian sentiu o sangue gelar, voltou-se pra trás encontrando Tétis com um olhar espantado pra si e Sorento lhe observando como se dissesse que não pudera impedi-la de se aproximar.

-Tétis; ele chamou num sussurro fraco.

A jovem apenas deu um passo para trás, ante de sair correndo dali; Sorento a observou se afastar antes de caminhar até ele.

-Ainda dá tempo de concertar algumas coisas, mas é melhor que seja rápido; ele completou passando por ele, Jullian assentiu, antes de sair correndo.

**II – Tempestade.**

O tempo mudara radicalmente semelhante a seu humor tempestuoso agora. As nuvens fecharam-se no céu, anunciando que uma tempestade logo viria, porém ela não se importava, só queria simplesmente sair dali.

Corria pela praia, pouco se importando com o que poderia encontrar pelo caminho. Sentia os pés vez ou outra afundarem na areia, os cabelos agora estavam soltos, esvoaçando com o vento. Seria facilmente confundida com uma miragem se seus orbes vagos não transmitissem apenas tristeza e dor por uma mentira.

-"Porque não foi capaz de confiar em mim e me contar que sempre soube de tudo?"; ela se perguntou, deixando as lagrimas banharem-lhe a face. –"Me fez achar todo esse tempo que não se lembrava, não lembrava de nada, enquanto sempre soube de tudo";

Não muito longe de onde estava, pode avistar uma plataforma. Ela ia da areia até uns dez metros até o mar. Estava úmida. Graças a algumas ondas que se arrebentavam ente os corais que compunham as paredes laterais da plataforma.

Tétis caminhou com os pés descalços sobre a plataforma, sentando-se quase na ponta. Onde jazia um único poste de luz aceso, era a única coisa a iluminar aquela noite escura e para si sombria.

Sentia frio, mas não queria sair dali. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se sozinha, desamparada. Fitou o negrume do mar. Tão tentador.

**_-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Tétis?_** –uma voz soou de dentro de sua mente, chamando-lhe a atenção.

**-QUEM É VOCÊ?** –ela gritou.

_-**Não respondeu a minha pergunta, acha que fugir de um problema é a melhor forma de resolvê-lo?** _– a voz continuou, embora suave e pacifica, soava imponente, sentia um cosmo cálido lhe abraçando.

-Não agüento mais; ela respondeu num soluço.

**_-Você é forte, pode resolver isso sem apelar para algo tão imaturo; _**ela continuou.

-Não posso; ela afirmou.

**-_Quanta covardia. Pensei que fosse mais corajosa e soubesse enfrentar seus problemas sem se importar com os obstáculos;_**a voz falou, debochada.

**-VÁ PARA O INFERNO**; ela gritou como resposta.

**_-Eu já fui;_** voz falou rindo suavemente. **_–É por isso que você se lembra, vamos Tétis, faça um esforço, sabe quem sou;_**

-Uh! - Tétis murmurou confusa, agora tudo fazia sentido, reconhecia a voz e o cosmo, como não se dera conta disso antes. –Aishi; ela falou.

**_-Vejo que sua memória está boa, mas se quiser pode me chamar de Harmonia também, não faz muita diferença;_** ela respondeu. **_–Então, não acha que esta na hora de deixar o comodismo de lado e fazer a diferença?_**

-O que quer dizer com isso?

**_-Só lhe salvei porque você desejava viver, o quanto pode você lutou, se você simplesmente tivesse desistido, não seria eu a ir contra esse desejo_;** ela respondeu.

-...;

**-_Você é forte, vai saber resolver isso, sem precisar fugir;_**

-Não sei, ele... As coisas são tão difíceis; ela falou com um suspiro triste.

**-_Bem vinda ao mundo real. A vida é assim, cheia de improváveis e inevitáveis, situações das quais temos de aprender a lidar com o tempo e criar as nossas próprias oportunidades;_**ela completou.

-Tem razão; ela murmurou, ficando mais animada.

**_-Em algum momento você teve alguma duvida disso_;** ela brincou.

-Vejo que orgulho é mal de família; Tétis falou com um meio sorriso.

**_-Espere pra conhecer a minha mãe, assim você vai saber o que é a encarnação do orgulho_;** ela respondeu, rindo. **–_Mas agora você tem mais com o que se preocupar; _**

-Mas...;

_**-Já lhe dei as respostas, agora a forma de usá-las é com você; **_

-Obrigada;

**-Não há porque agradecer, se algum dia for a Atenas, me procure pra conversarmos;**

-Pode deixar;

-**_Adeus_**; a voz soou como um sussurro longínquo.

Tétis sorriu, realmente precisava daquilo, levantou-se com calma pra não escorregar. Começou a fazer o caminho de volta. Viu ao longe algo que lhe fez prender a respiração. Com certa dificuldade conseguiu distinguir a imagem do ex-imperador correndo na praia em sua direção. Continuou caminhando, faltava pouco para descer da plataforma, quando o viu surgir de forma inesperada a sua frente.

-Tétis; Jullian chamou, ofegante devido à corrida. –Precisamos conversar, por favor; ele pediu.

-...; A amazona assentiu, voltando-se uma ultima vez para o mar antes de ir. Mas arregalou os olhos ao ver uma onda gigante se formar por causa da maresia, não teriam tempo de sair dali sem serem pegos por ela. Deu um passo para trás, sentindo o corpo ficar tenso ao chocar-se contra o ex-imperador.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, apenas feche os olhos; Jullian falou, sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvindo, quando a virou em sua direção, abraçando-lhe ternamente.

Seriam atingidos pela onda, porém o impacto nunca veio. Tétis sentiu o cosmo dele se elevar, tão quente e acolhedor que acabou por aconchegar-se mais entre seus braços. O quanto desejara aquilo. Só os deuses sabiam.

Simplesmente não sabia quanto tempo ficaram assim, Jullian mantinha a jovem entre seus braços de maneira possessiva, deixando que seus dedos corressem com suavidade pelas melenas douradas.

-Olhe; ele falou com suavidade, afastando-se parcialmente dela, vendo-a abrir os olhos com cautela. Tétis ficou atônita com o que viu.

Sobre suas cabeças agora jazia uma cúpula dourada, que impedia que a água lá fora entrasse ali e os atingisse, a onda havia se chocado contra uma barreira indo perder-se na areia sem atingi-los.

Puxou-a com calma até a ponta da plataforma, para que não corressem o risco de escorregarem, a cúpula ia desaparecendo aos poucos. Tétis simplesmente não sabia o que dizer quando aquilo.

-Zeus estava certo; Jullian começou, sério. –Nunca deveria ter lhe escondido nada; ele falou com pesar, dando um suspiro cansado, como era difícil ter que admitir aquilo.

Tétis estranhou a forma que ele falava, nunca o ouvira falar assim, parecia que por muito tempo andara pensando qual a melhor forma de lhe contar, quando lembrou-se do que acontecera antes de saírem, agora entendera o que ele tinha de tão importante pra contar quando foram interrompidos.

A amazona prendeu instintivamente a respiração, ao senti-lo puxar-lhe para mais perto de si, prendendo-a novamente entre seus braços protetoramente, emanando uma energia quente e reconfortante e porque não dizer meio possessiva.

-A cerca de um ano e meio recebi a visita de Zeus; ele começou, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços.

-Quem? –ela perguntou arqueando parcialmente a sobrancelha.

-Aquele idiota que você conheceu hoje como Armand; ele respondeu, sem esconder seu desagrado quando aquilo.

-Não é possível, só se ele fosse um...; Ele assentiu. –Você não ta realmente querendo que eu acredite que ele é o Zeus, o único idiota da mitologia a ficar colecionado amante por ai, esta? –Tétis perguntou indignada, afastando-se parcialmente, para fitar-lhe nos olhos.

-"Bom saber disso"; Julian pensou dando um meio sorriso. –Estou, e muito me admira que você não tenha percebido;

-Bem; ela falou constrangida, ao abaixar a cabeça. Agora entendia porque tivera aquela reação na presença dele.

Já ouvira as lendas sobre as artimanhas usadas pelo Sr do Olimpo para conquistar as jovens que lhe agradavam e que por sinal, tais lendas só a faziam ao longo dos anos repudiar esse tipo de homem, porém quase cairá nessa sem que ele fizesse um pingo de esforço.

-Não se preocupe, aquilo é típico daquele idiota; ele falou em tom consolador, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Mas...;

-Não fique assim, não vale a pena; Jullian falou, afagando-lhe as melenas. –Vamos esquecer isso;

-...; Ela assentiu.

Então ele lhe explicou de forma resumida, como Harmonia invocara o conselho dos deuses e pediu pela vida de todos aqueles que pereceram em meio às batalhas por culpa de alguma divindades. Isso significava todos os cavaleiros, com apenas uma exceção. O cavaleiro de Coma Berenises que escolhera por livre e espontânea vontade tornar-se o lacre dos titãs aprisionados nas profundezas do Etna.

Explicou-lhe o porque de algumas guerras, o fato de sempre perder as batalhas contra Athena e a necessidade dos mortais evoluírem diante da pressão que isso exercia, porém a forma com que Hades lidava com isso. Cruel e fria, que não tinha nada adicionar a humanidade, fora os impactos ambientais que isso provocava.

Não pode omitir a parte em que a mesma apagara-lhe a memória após a sereia ter lhe salvado a vida e como Harmonia perdera sua imortalidade, até que seu cosmo se estabilizasse algumas das memórias que ela havia apagado voltaram, com isso, a sua também voltou.

-Entendo; ela murmurou.

-Então, é tudo isso que aconteceu; ele falou, dando um suspiro aliviado.

-Então, porque não me contou antes? –ela perguntou com a voz triste e um olhar de decepção.

-Eu queria, mas pensei que fosse me odiar por isso; ele falou abaixando a cabeça;

-Como?

-Tudo isso aconteceu por causa da minha leviandade, imaturidade e egoísmo. Muitas pessoas sofreram com isso, inclusive você quase morreu. Enquanto eu ficava com a consciência limpa sem lembrar de nada;

-Mas poderia ter falado, lidaríamos com isso juntos, de que adianta esconder? –ela perguntou, deixando que uma lagrima caísse de seus olhos.

-Eu... Infelizmente não posso mais mudar isso; ele respondeu, abraçando-a fortemente, como se temesse que aquilo não duraria por muito tempo.

**-_Mas pode fazer a diferença numa segunda vez_** a voz de Harmonia ecoou em sua mente.

**_-O que?_** –ele perguntou confuso.

**-_Isso mesmo, acha que Tétis arriscou a própria vida à toa para te salvar? Se ela soubesse que você é um idiota que tem medo de enfrentar os próprios demônios, juraria que ela preferiria deixá-lo se afogar;_** a voz continuou.

-**_Hei_**! –ele respondeu indignado.

**_-Como Posseidon ou não, você tem a sua segunda chance, esta vivo, agora é hora de fazer o certo, isso se realmente desejar;_** ela continuou.

_**-É claro que quero;**_

**-Então esta esperando o que pra começar a agir, vai deixá-la virar o novo troféuzinho do vovô?**

**_-Harmonia?_** –ele perguntou só agora se dando conta de quem realmente era.

_**-Não gênio. O papa, não sabia, ele também tem cosmo e ta conversado com você lá do Vaticano;** _Aishi falou irônica. **–_Mas é claro que sou eu. Agora deixa de ser lerdo e se acerta logo com a Tétis, porque se eu tiver de ir até ai, eu te afogo e não duvide disso;_** ela completou perigosamente.

**_-Ta certo;_ **ele respondeu sorrindo internamente. **–_Agora sai da minha mente, isso é invasão de privacidade;_**

_-**Puff**; _ele a ouviu resmungar mais alguma coisa que ele não entendeu_. -**Até mais;**_

_-**Obrigado**_; ele respondeu.

-Jullian; Tétis chamou, vendo-o com um olhar vago, para a mar.

-Uh! –ele murmurou piscando.

-Porque você quer ir até Atenas? –ela perguntou hesitante.

-Porque eu queria saber a versão de Harmonia sobre tudo que aconteceu, quando Zeus me falou que Eris queria matá-la, na época eu não tinha condições de fazer nada, por isso não duvidei que algumas coisas que Zeus me contou fossem mentira; Jullian explicou. –Por isso pretendia ir a Atenas falar com ela; ele concluiu.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, ainda achando que faltava alguma coisa.

-"Fora algumas coisas que tenho pendentes e que não posso esperar uma próxima vida pra resolver"; ele pensou, omitindo-lhe esse fato.

-E agora? –ela perguntou, lhe fitando com apreensão.

-O que?

-Vai voltar a ser oficialmente Posseidon ou continuara como Jullian? –ela perguntou hesitante.

Jullian fitou-a intensamente, sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso, mas essa pergunta não era tão difícil de responder. Afinal, Jullian e Posseidon sempre tiveram uma coisa em comum. O amor pela mesma sereia.

-Serei aquele que você desejar que eu seja; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe com suavidade a face, vendo-a aos poucos enrubescer.

-Porque eu? –ela perguntou com a voz tremula, inconscientemente fechando os olhos.

-Porque em toda a eternidade, você sempre foi à pessoa mais importante pra mim; ele respondeu, roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira delicada.

Sentiu-o tocar seus lábios com suave. Numa caricia inocente de movimentos singelos e ritmados. Permitindo-se aproximar-se mais, Tétis enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, deixando que uma das mãos fossem prender-se entre os fios azulados. Enlaçando-a pela cintura, ambos os corpos ficaram colados e de maneira quase urgente, aquele beijo se intensificava.

Com uma mão livre, deixou que a mesma corressem pelas costas esguias sentindo-a estremecer sobre seu toque. Deixou que os dedos prendessem-se de forma delicada entre os fios dourados.

Separaram-se ofegantes. Jullian abriu os olhos encontrando-a com os orbes serrados e a respiração descompassada. Depositando um ultimo beijo em seus lábios, antes de puxá-la para um abraço.

-Então? O que quer que eu seja? –ele perguntou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Não preciso de Deuses Gregos quando tenho você; ela respondeu, tocando a face do ex-imperador com carinho.

Jullian encostou a testa sobre a dela, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro.

-Obrigado; ele falou por fim.

-Pelo que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Por estar comigo; ele respondeu.

**III – Epílogo.**

Era estranha a habilidade que algumas pessoas tinham de simplesmente agir com naturalidade. Tétis caminhava pelo aeroporto, era capaz de ouvir o barulho do salto do próprio sapato chocando-se contra o piso frio e as rodinhas da mala marcando o caminho que já percorrera.

Estavam agora em Roma, precisamente no aeroporto Leonardo Da Vinci rumo a Atenas.

Por mais que gostasse dele ainda havia algumas assuntos inacabados, o que acabou por erguer uma parede de gelo entre eles na ultima semana. Queria ignorar, até tentara ignorar, mas algo lhe falou mais alto ao vê-lo escrever uma carta endereçada a fundação Graad que obviamente seria redirecionada ao santuário.

Perguntou a Sorento se ele sabia de algo, mas esse negou, fazendo-a ponderar por diversas vezes se havia escolhido o caminho certo.

-Srta, as passagens já estão liberadas; a atendente do balcão lhe avisou, assim que ela lhe entregou os documentos necessários para retirar as passagens que haviam comprado por telefone no dia anterior.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu pegando-as e saindo da fila.

Não sabia ao certo o que essa viagem lhe reservava, mas agora não tinha mais como evitar. Ao longe avistou Sorento com um olhar vago, sentando em um banco próximo ao portão de embarque.

Respirou fundo, ergueu a cabeça e andou na direção aos dois, agora a ultima parada seria Atenas e sabe-se lá o que as Deusas do Destino queriam ao fazê-los irem para lá.

**#Fim#**


End file.
